A known factor influencing the decoding of generated code is the execution of unnecessary instructions, which do not alter the outcome of a program. These instructions occur during operations, such as range check, value reuse, and finding maximum or minimum value in an array, and the like. Generally, it is difficult to detect these unnecessary instructions during the compiling process as they occur only during code execution. These instructions can have a significant impact on the computation subsystem, as well as the memory subsystem performance.
One conventional method for achieving optimization in such conditions is to receive source code and to compile it in a manner that provides an efficient object code. Other conventional methods employ techniques, such as value reuse, range check elimination, dead code elimination, background trackable instructions, and loop transformations to optimize the code, which reduces execution of unnecessary instructions, and so on. However, these techniques do not perform run-time tracking of changes to variables, expressions, and/or memory locations and therefore are not suitable for detecting the unnecessary instructions that can occur during code execution.
Furthermore, the conventional techniques only track changes to either variables or memory locations but not both. Therefore, there is a need to track changes to variables and memory locations during code execution to achieve a better optimization by the processor, to reduce the execution of these unnecessary instructions and can further aid in debugging code.